Season 16
Season 16 of Reality Radar Big Brother started on May 21, 2015 with the cast reveal and concluded on June 21,2015. This season lasted for a total of 31 days. This season featured 15 new houseguests and 1 returning player, Tim from seasons 1 and 5. This season's twist was known as the "House of Secrets" in which there was a new comp that determined 5 members of a secret council that would be given the right to vote to evict each week, a secret shield that could be used up to final 6, and a secret power (later revealed as a secret veto) that was given to the person who could most quickly guess a big secret of each houseguest. Trevor was declared the winner in one of the closest votes in the history of the game 5-4 against Tim. Kevin won the Fan Favorite award with over 36% of the votes and Vic won the DR award. Houseguests * 1. Allison @AlliMarie5678 * 2. Amber @BBFan2407 * 3. Antione @IAm_Antweezy * 4. Beaux @beauxmartin * 5. Cass @cassieXnova * 6. Dan Heron @Heron44 * 7. Derick @bbfan_17 * 8. Greyson Fischer @Greyson_Fischer * 9. Jack Estavanik @jackestava * 11. Lindsay @LindsayBelle03 * 12. Sara @saraxbb * 13. Skyler @SkerFer * 14. Tim @Timmeroo * 15. Trevor @trevwoh * 16. Michael "Vic" Vicario @MichaelVicario Season History WEEK 1 * Head of Household: Tim * Nominations: Cass and Kevin * Veto Players: Tim, Cass, Kevin, Trevor, Beaux, Jack * Veto Winner: Jack * Veto Status: Not used * Final Nominations: Cass and Kevin * Eviction: By a vote of 5-0, Cass was the first person evicted from the game. WEEK 2 * Head of Household: Vic * Nominations: Skyler and Dan * Veto Players: Vic, Skyler, Dan, Jack, Tim, Allison * Veto Winner: Jack * Veto Status: Jack used the veto on Dan * Replacement Nominee: Antione * Final Nominations: Skyler and Antione * Eviction: By a vote of 3-2, Antione was the second person evicted from the game. WEEK 3 * Head of Household: Tim * Nominations: Allison and Skyler * Veto Players: Tim, Allison, Skyler, Vic, Trevor, Lindsay * Veto Winner: Lindsay * Veto Status: Lindsay used the veto on Allison * Replacement Nominee: Derick * Final Nominations: Skyler and Derick * Eviction: By a vote of 4-1, Derick was the third person evicted from the game. WEEK 4 * Head of Household: Jack * Nominations: Amber and Skyler * Veto Players: Jack, Amber, Skyler, Trevor, Dan, Kevin * Veto Winner: Trevor * Veto Status: Trevor used the veto on Skyler * Replacement Nominee: Kevin * Final Nominations: Amber and Kevin * Eviction: By a vote of 3-2, Kevin was the fourth person evicted from the game. WEEK 5 * Head of Household: Sara * Nominations: Vic and Beaux * Veto Players: Sara, Beaux, Vic, Skyler, Jack, Tim * Veto Winner: Jack * Veto Status: Not used * Final Nominations: Vic and Beaux * Eviction: By a vote of 5-1, Beaux was the fifth person evicted from the game. WEEK 6 * Head of Household: Lindsay * Nominations: Allison and Sara * Veto Players: Lindsay, Allison, Sara, Jack, Greyson, Trevor * Veto Winner: Sara * Veto Status: Used it on herself. * Replacement Nominee: Amber * Final Nominations: Allison and Amber * Eviction: By a vote of 5-2, Allison was the sixth person evicted from the game. WEEK 7 * Head of Household: Trevor * Nominations: Lindsay and Vic * Veto Players: Trevor, Lindsay, Vic, Sara, Dan, Jack * Veto Winner: Jack * Veto Status: Jack used the veto on Vic * Replacement Nominee: Dan * Final Nominations: Lindsay and Dan * Eviction: By a vote of 4-3, Dan was the seventh person evicted from the game. WEEK 8 * Head of Household: Skyler * Nominations: Jack and Lindsay * Veto Players: Skyler, Jack, Lindsay, Greyson, Tim, Vic * Veto Winner: Vic * Veto Status: Vic used the veto on Jack * Replacement Nominee: Greyson * Final Nominations: Lindsay and Greyson * Eviction: By a vote of 6-0, Lindsay was the eighth person evicted from the game. WEEK 9 * Head of Household: Jack * Nominations: Amber and Trevor * Veto Players: Jack, Amber, Trevor, Sara, Skyler, Greyson * Veto Winner: Trevor * Veto Status: Trevor used it on himself. * Replacement Nominee: Sara * Final Nominations: Amber and Sara * Eviction: By a vote of 5-0, Amber was the ninth person evicted from the game. WEEK 9 DOUBLE EVICTION * Head of Household: Trevor * Nominations: Vic and Tim * Veto Players: Trevor, Vic, Tim, Sara, Greyson, Skyler * Veto Winner: Tim * Veto Status: Tim used the veto on Vic * Replacement Nomination: Greyson * Eviction: A vote of 3-1, favoring Greyson was thrown out when Tim used the Secret Shield. Greyson was the 10th person evicted from the game. WEEK 10 * Head of Household: Vic * Nominations: Trevor and Sara * Veto Players: Vic, Trevor, Sara, Tim, Skyler, Jack * Veto Winner: Tim * Veto Status: Not used * Secret Veto: Trevor used his secret veto * Replacement Nomination: Skyler * Final Nominations: Sara and Skyler * Eviction: By a vote of 2-1, Skyler was the 11th person evicted from the game. WEEK 11 * Head of Household: Trevor * Nominations: Vic and Jack * Veto Players: Trevor, Vic, Jack, Sara, Tim * Veto Winner: Tim * Veto Status: Tim used the veto on Vic * Replacement Nominee: Sara * Final Nominations: Jack and Sara * Eviction: By a vote of 2-0, Sara was the 12th person evicted from the game. WEEK 12 * Head of Household: Tim * Nominations: Trevor and Vic * Veto Winner: Trevor * Eviction: Trevor cast the sole vote to evict Jack, making him the 13th person evicted from the game. * Final 3: Tim, Trevor, Vic Controversy/Drama The twist sparked alot of controversy immediately upon its announcement due to it only allowing 5 people each week to vote. An alliance formed early on, referred to as Endure, came under much scrutiny and backlash from players and fans due to three members knowing eachother prior to appearing on the show in another game (Endure, an online version of survivor). RRBB alum Ashlee and Samm run Endure which added to claims of the alliance having an unfair advantage. This alliance included Lindsay, Jack, Vic, Tim, and Trevor and dominated many comps early on which bored viewers and frustrated players. Another alliance that formed early on, known as The Demons, also knew each other prior to the game. This alliance included Amber, Derick, Antione, Sara, and Cass. Although being known as a possible "pre-made" this alliance did not frustrate viewers and players due to it quickly crumbling from cass's week 1 eviction and amber's and derick's/antione's mutual distrust of one another. Dan caused much frustration among players and the host due to his crazy antics and actions such as lying in the diary room, saying comments that were considered inappropriate at times, and disagreeing with the host. Dan became blacklisted in rrbb and banned after the season concluded. Cass did an unauthorized interview after she was evicted that gave a big hint about the endure alliance which clued all houseguests in on the likelihood of the alliance. The host became frustrated at this and the interview was quickly taken down. Despite it revealing the likelihood of the alliance though, many players claimed to have known or had suspicions of the alliance prior to the leak. It was public knowledge that Lindsay, Jack, and Vic played Endure and many suspected that Tim was working with them. Antione, Derick, and Kevin also commented on the game after they were evicted however most of what they said was vague and they never exposed anyone. The most public and heated argument of the season occurred in week 4 between Kevin and Vic after Jack nominated Amber and Skyler. Apparently Amber called a gh that night and in the gh Vic claimed that someone told him Kevin said "Vic is playing a messy game". Kevin stated he never said that and demanded to know who told Vic that (coming to the conclusion there could be a rat). Despite Kevin repeatedly asking him to tell him the name, Vic refused to. The argument carried over to twitter which was seen by many viewers after Vic tweeted about the situation to which Kevin responded to and called Vic out for having "no balls" due to not revealing the name. They engaged in a small twitter war that night with Kevin ending it. Amber posted a public youtube video in week 4 shortly after she remained on the block for the week and Kevin was named as the replacment nom. She stated she could give "Two shits bout most you(the houseguests) and that people can "f*** off" ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q05IVMwAkeE&feature=youtu.be In week 5 Sara won HOH which marked the first time someone outside of Endure won HOH. She nominated Vic and Beaux with Beaux being evicted. This upset some viewers with some claiming it was a "waste of an HOH". In week 7, Trevor publicly turned against Endure after winning HOH by nominating Lindsay and Vic. This was seen as a huge turning point in the game, with two sides being clearly defined. Dan's eviction in week 7 is regarded as the most shocking eviction of the season. He was nominated against Lindsay and many viewers expected Lindsay to be evicted due to her being a member of Endure(which all members were still in the game at that point) and the majority of people voting being outside of that alliance. However Dan was evicted by a vote of 4-3 due to Greyson voting him out and siding with Endure. Greyson strongly denied voting against Dan in a public gh that night in which he and others got heated. The gh is known as an RRBB special called "RRBB Line's Drawn" ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H4YBtWFhGZc Fun Facts # There was originally going to be a secret player this season with some candidates being Zach, David, Samm, and Sarah to return. This twist was not used. # Kevin is the first player since Mike in season 3 to be casted despite missing the application deadline date. This was due to a player dropping out and him having a good application. # Skyler was recruited from Tengaged. # Tim was not asked to return, he applied. # Alli and Beaux were asked/recruited from twitter to play. # Greyson was thought to be a catfish by viewers for the first half of the game due to having no tweets on his profile and barely any followers. # Greyson's real name is Kevin however due to there being another Kevin casted he was asked to use another name # Jack has produced and released multiple songs, they can be heard on his soundcloud https://soundcloud.com/jackestavanik # Everyone except for Skyler, Kevin, Allison, and Greyson knew at least one other houseguest prior to the start of the game.